nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tumaini
Tumaini is human male barbarian NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Tumaini is a barbarian traveler from Molandar and the lover of Briac Youngblood. After being mentally enslaved by Explicitica Defilus and freed by the Joined of Vesper he helped with the evacuation from Redwyne. He later participated in the Battle of Camur and joined Alexander's Vengeance and participated in the assassination attempt on Vossk. History Tumaini was born in Molandar. Often ostracized due to his attraction to both men and women, it was not long before he vowed to leave his home village and explore other areas of the continent. By the time he was 21 he had traversed from one end of Molandar to the other and sought to continue exploring. Tumaini has visited many corners of the globe from the Sheng-Tsi Empire to the the wild forests of Draelith to the Free State of Dilibarth, as well as many parts of the Kingdom of Emeron. In 1157 Tumaini found himself in the Barony of Hibbon when he met Briac Youngblood in a tavern. They struck up a conversation and it was not long before they had become lovers. Briac was grieving from the loss of his sister and Tumaini helped him fight and forget his pain for a time. Still, Tumaini's wanderlust was strong and staying the same place for too long did not appeal to him. He would frequently travel for weeks, even months on end, but would always find himself returning to Hibbon whenever he was nearby to take some time off the road and spend it with Briac. In the Spring of 1159 Tumaini returned to find that Briac had vanished, and even more strangely he had left without his faithful canine companion, Rolla. Tumaini dallied for a while but when Briac still failed to turn up the Molandar took charge of Rolla and went back on the road. Captured in Redwyne Tumaini's travels brought him to the village of Redwyne, where unbeknownst to him many of the townsfolk were mentally enslaved by an evil Naga. Tumaini was kidnapped by the enslaved townsfolk and taken to the Naga's headquarters in the Brokenback Swamps where she mentally enslaved him as well. Tumaini was ordered to help guard the entrance to the Naga's lair and to kill any intruders and beat any other kidnapped townsfolk who were bring taken to the Naga and resisting. Fortune was with Tumaini, however, when the Joined of Vesper (including Briac) came to the Naga's lair looking to slay her. In spite of his desires, he was still under compulsion to kill any intruders, and he nearly killed Raskin Daggermaw before Froderik Penderghast was able to dispel the mental control Tumaini was suffering under. Tumaini embraced Briac immediately and was more than happy to help the Joined slay the Naga. Once it was dead all the other people under her mental control were also freed. Tumaini felt guilty of his actions while under the Naga's control, however, and chose to remain behind in Redwyne when Briac was forced to move on. For the first time in their relationship Tumaini was the one to stay put when Briac left. Still, the to reiterated their love for one another before parting ways. Fall of Redwyne and the Battle of Camur On the 18th of Lion, 1159, a massive force of Bullywugs and Lizardfolk poured out of the Brokenback Swamps and attacked Redwyne. Tumaini pitched in to help hold off the advance force of monsters and get help Mayor Zakarias Ormond get as many of the townsfolk out as possible. He survived the effort and helped to get the refugees to Camur, the nearest fortified location. Once in Camur Tumaini helped fight when the army attacked, participating in the Battle of Camur. He survived and when Sir Reyny Indsott was looking to form a strike force to identify and attack the leader of the army, he asked Tumaini to be part of the group. With Alexander's Vengeance During the Battle of Camur Sir Reyny Indsott was able to spot the leader of the Lizardfolk and Bullywug army, a cleric of Baraxus named Vossk. The group's goal was to slip in behind enemy lines and kill him, in the hopes of leaving the army leaderless for a planned counterattack from Camur's forces. Alongside the rest of Alexander's Vengeance Tumaini executed the plan on the 1st of Dragon, 1159. They were able to sneak into the captured farmhouse Vossk was using as a headquarters and sneak into his room and engage him. Kyladric Quaylith was killed in the initial fighting but they were able to strike down Vossk. To the horror of all assembled, however, Vossk continued to heal from his wounds, even several certainly lethal blows delivered to his prone form. Further investigation was impossible as the fight had attracted the attention of the nearby enemy forces and Alexander's Vengeance was forced to leap from the second floor of the building and flee. In the fighting retreat Zakarias Ormond and Traver Stoutheart were killed. Tumaini and the survivors managed to return to Camur, reporting their failure and the oddity of Vossk's inexplicable survival. Personality Tumaini is something of a free spirit. He is intensely curious about how others cultures and people live and loves to learn about other cultures. Though he sometimes suffers discrimination for it, Tumaini is very open about his bisexuality and does is not concerned what others think of it. Though Tumaini is a fearsome warrior he has a surprisingly gentle spirit if left to his own devices. This is not to say he is passive, however, as he will fight vigorously against in justice, sometimes even if it would be wiser to stay silent. Abilities Tumaini is a powerful and skilled warrior. Trained in the ways of combat by his tribe. Among these secrets is how to harness his rage to make him a virtual terror on the battlefield. It is not unheard of him to bite his enemies while in combat. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs